Los sueños son el principio
by JustASecret
Summary: Quizá el titulo no mola... pero la historia si xD Continuación del fanfic "Un sueño demasiado real".


En los últimos meses, Hansel había notado cierto recelo con su hermana pequeña, su adorablemente violenta hermanita pequeña.

No sabía el que exactamente, pero veía algo diferente en ella. Como que el tiempo, y los años habían sido los culpables de aquel sexto sentido que le avisaba de algo, algo que ignoraba.

El sexto sentido… ese sentido que todos llevamos dentro. Algo innato, dice la gente, algo que no existe, dicen otros, pero que sigue ahí. Lo sientes aunque no puedas palparlo.

Hacia unos meses, desde varios meses, que su hermana había estado algo distante, y eso le ponía triste. Triste por muchas razones, claro. Eran hermanos. ¿Pero los hermanos no son enemigos naturales? En este caso no. En este caso son como almas gemelas. Su historia les une. Su pasado. Sus vivencias. Sus sentimientos.

Hansel odiaba estar dubitativo, porque le ponía nervioso, y eso le llevaba a la ansiedad. Bastante tenía con ser diabético, para estar sufriendo ansiedad. Bueno, también tiene a las brujas, eso es ansiedad a tiempo completo.

Pero esta vez era un tipo de nerviosismo que nunca había experimentado. ¿Nervioso, con su propia familia? Eso nunca había ocurrido. Y en todo caso… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

Una tarde, los cazadores se fueron a renovar su armamento. Pocas ciudades había donde pudieran adquirir material de calidad y tan letal, como para acabar con las brujas. O eso es lo que pensaba Hansel, porque Gretel se encandilaba con todo lo que veía. Aunque ella prefería las cosas sencillas, como las ballestas. Más fáciles y cómodas de usar.

Dicho y hecho, se fueron a averiguar donde podrían encontrar una armería. En aquella época y con aquellas circunstancias, pensaron que no sería muy difícil encontrar un lugar donde vendieran semejantes aparatos. Pero estaban equivocados, ya que se pasaron varios días buscando, hasta que encontraron una pequeña tienda a las afueras de un pueblo bastante poblado, la cual no parecía prometer mucho.

Los dos hermanos se pararon enfrente de la tienda. Alzaron la cabeza a la vez para mirar el cartel. Ya desde ahí no desprendía mucha confianza. Hansel suspiró.

- Espero que se pueda encontrar algo en esta casucha de mala muerte – dijo algo sarcástico y ella rió. El se dio la vuelta y la miró con confusión. No se solía reír de comentarios así.

- Venga va, entremos.

Al anochecer, de vuelta en el pueblo, andaban cansados dos cazadores de brujas con dos bolsas de tela cada uno. Iban dando zancadas como dos elefantes hasta la posada donde habían adquirido su habitación para las próximas tres noches.

Al llegar, Hansel soltó un bufido de cansancio, dejando caer al suelo de golpe todo el equipaje.

- Así vas a romper todo esto, que nos ha costado un riñón – para algunas cosas no, pero Gretel era una manipuladora en cuanto a temas de dinero se trataba. Aunque no era la derrochadora, alguien de los dos tenía que controlar los temas de gastos, ya que a su hermanito le encantaba tirar el dinero en todos los juguetitos que encontrara.

- Eh? – Hansel la miró sin inmutarse – que va, esto es de acero – dijo golpeando uno de los artilugios – esto no se rompe ni aunque le golpees la cabeza a una bruja con todas tus fuerzas, así – decía alzando el rifle de nueva adquisición como si fuera un bate de beisbol – con todas tus ganas. – se movió de forma horizontal, como si hubiera golpeado una bola y hubiera ganado el juego.

- Si claro – ella volvió a reír – y yo te creo – dijo volteándose hacia la cama.

El la miró raro. Era el momento de preguntar.

Sin más dilación y en un momento de valentía, Hansel se aproximó a su hermana con algo de violencia y nerviosismo y la giró hacia si. Ella dio un salto del susto y le miró a los ojos.

- Que te pasa que te ries tanto – Hansel con esa frase afirmó un hecho, aunque fuera como si hubiera sido una pregunta. Ella se quedó helada.

- ¿Qué me pasa de qué? – preguntó ella sorprendida. No podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Aquellos cristalinos ojos.

El la miró de arriba abajo y la soltó, sentándose en la cama y mirándola.

- Tú no te sueles reír de mis chistecitos sarcásticos – dijo casi pensativo en voz alta. Ella se puso nerviosa, mirando hacia los lados, pero apenas imperceptible para él.

Gretel se quedó muda. No podía hablar de un tema así con su hermano. ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Mira Hansel, es que como estoy loca, hace unas semanas soñé que hacíamos el amor y que era la mejor experiencia de mi vida, así que esa es mi explicación ¿Te acuestas conmigo?" Hombre no, por dios, semejante respuesta iba a ponerle en un compromiso y además nunca lo entendería.

Se quedó unos minutos más pensando en su respuesta y Hansel se levantó de nuevo, impaciente.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo el algo serio, aquel asunto estaba empezando a darle mala espina.

- … No puedo hablarte de ello.

- Pero – él se acercó, le tendió la mano suavemente y la invitó a sentarse en una silla con el - ¿Cuándo hemos tenido problemas tu y yo para contarnos las cosas, eh? – dijo en un tono agradable y parental. Ella sonrió de medio lado.

- Este caso… esta vez es diferente … - dijo ella mirando al suelo, melancólica. No tenía valor de mirarle ya.

Al hermano mayor se le acabó la paciencia y se levantó de la silla, aun sin comprender nada. Se giró y cuando iba a mediar palabra, ella se adelantó.

- Cosas de chicas – afirmó ella.

- … ¿Cosas de chicas? ¿Cómo que cosas de chicas? – dijo el casi sarcásticamente. Ella se ofendió ante aquel tono de burla.

- ¿No te lo crees?

- Por favor, dime tu, TU, cuando has tenido "problemas de chicas" con todo esto de…. – se calló y se quedó pensativo.

Su hermana estaba ofendida, molesta y casi a punto de llorar. Hansel se quedó callado durante un momento y quiso acercarse y pedirle mil perdones.

- No me toques – dijo ella con tristeza.

- Lo siento Gretel… no quise decir… que…no tenemos vid-

- Eso es lo único que te importa desde que éramos niños, nuestro maldito destino – dijo ella algo mas alterada. El la miró sorprendido.

- No es eso….

- Déjame en paz – afirmó ella mas furiosa.

Hansel quería ir detrás de ella, pero Gretel no le dejó. Agarró su camisón para dormir, una almohada y salió de la habitación.

Al cabo de un rato, Hansel, inocente de si, pensando que Gretel se había quedado al otro lado de la puerta, abrió para buscarla pero ya no estaba. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

- Donde estará… y ¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntó a si mismo antes de agarrar su chaqueta y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Quería descubrir aquello, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.


End file.
